Who?
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: Sedikit bloody di akhir, tapi gak banyak. Fantasy. Review?


Who?

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruHina, SasuHina

POV : All Hinata's POV

Pengkhayal. Pemimpi. Pembual. Penipu.

Semua cap itu ada padaku. Tak ada seorang manusia pun yang mengerti aku.

Mereka tidak mengerti, betapa susahnya menjadi anak sepertiku.

Anak sepertiku? Seperti apa? Gila?

Tidak, aku anak indigo. Tapi belum ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya. Mereka hanya menganggapku gila, dan semua orang menjauhiku. Mereka tidak memercayai kata-kataku.

Karena aku bisa melihat malaikat kematian.

Teman yang kumiliki hanyalah Naruto, kucingku. Dibilang kucing juga bukan, karena ia jelmaan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang melarikan diri dari akhirat.

Aku menutup mata, menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahku. Berharap semua pikiran ini enyah dari otakku. Kunyanyikan lagu sendu yang tidak berlirik, hanya untaian nada lembut yang bernada sendu, seperti sebuah requiem. Tak lama sesudah itu, aku merasakan adanya malaikat di hadapanku. Tentu saja, mana ada manusia yang melayang di udara?

"Naruto?" Kukira Naruto baru saja bertransformasi menjadi malaikat, lalu kubuka mata. Ternyata yang di hadapanku bukanlah Naruto. Tapi malaikat lain.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku tanpa rasa takut. Malaikat ini bersayap hitam, seperti Naruto. Perbedaan mereka terlihat pada mata mereka yang berbeda warna. Mata Naruto berwarna biru laut, sedangkan malaikat ini bermata hitam. Rambut mereka juga jelas berbeda. Rambut Naruto berwarna pirang jabrik, sedangkan malaikat ini... berambut model aneh. Sulit dideskripsikan. Warnanya biru dongker, mirip dengan warna rambutku.

"Aku Sasuke, Hinata. Kau tidak mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

"Mana Naruto?"

"Tidak ada orang bernama itu di rumah ini. Aku sendirian."

"Tentu saja. Dia bukan manusia."

"Lalu apa?"

"Pasti kau sudah tahu, kan?" Mata birunya menatap tajam. Seakan mengintimidasiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menyerahkannya?"

"Karena..." aku terdiam sejenak. "Ia orang yang berarti untukku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia memasuki jendelaku, dan aku melangkah mundur.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Sasuke memegang tanganku. Dingin. Aku hendak menepis tangannya, namun tenagaku kalah kuat.

"Kenapa kau melindungi Naruto?" tanyanya. Memang kenapa? Itu bukan urusannya, kan?

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Hinata." Dari mana ia tahu namaku, pula?

"Memangnya siapa kau? Ayahku?"kataku sinis.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku... tunanganmu." Ia menatapku lembut. Cengkeramannya melonggar.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada manusia yang ditakdirkan bersama malaikat kematian?"

"Karena kau juga bukan manusia, dan aku bukan hanya malaikat kematian."

"Aku memang anak indigo, tapi aku manusia! Dan kau jelas-jelas malaikat kematian!"

"Tahu kenapa kau bisa melihatku?"

"Karena aku anak indigo!"

"Karena kau bukan manusia... melainkan calon putri kematian!" Aku tertegun. Apa maksudnya?

"Dalam dua hari... Hinata akan menghilang dari dunia. Kau resmi menjadi tunanganku, pangeran kematian, ketika umurmu tujuh belas tahun, dua hari lagi." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap kedua bola mataku dalam. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata." Ia mengembangkan sayapnya dan pergi. Entah kemana. Meninggalkanku terdiam dalam keheningan malam.

Apa maksudnya? Dalam dua hari, aku akan menjadi tunangan Sasuke?

"Hinata." Naruto berubah wujud menjadi malaikat dan menghampiriku.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanyaku. Ia menghela napas panjang. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini semua.

"Maaf untuk tidak memberitahumu terlebih dahulu." Naruto duduk di sebelahku. "Aku pelindungmu. Karena kau adalah calon tunangan pangeran kematian, kau tak boleh mati sebelum kau berumur tujuh belas tahun."

"Memang kenapa aku harus menjadi tunangan Sasuke?"

"Karena ialah yang memilihmu. Sebelum kau dan ia bereinkarnasi... ia sudah melakukan negosiasi dengan raja neraka. Apalagi sang raja neraka juga tertarik dengan Sasuke."

"Karena itu aku terlahir sebagai anak indigo?"

"Tepat."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku menjadi pembawa pesan kematian itu dalam keadaan mati!"

"Hinata!" CRASHHH! Darah keluar dari dadaku, yang tertembus pisau perak peninggalan nenekku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan nyawaku!

"Maaf, perasaanku menentangku. Karena aku tidak mencintai Sasuke, aku tidak mau menjadi tunangannya. Siapapun aku di kehidupan sebelumnya, itu bukan aku..." penglihatanku semakin berkurang, dan aku tersenyum... untuk terakhir kalinya. Tertidur selamanya di pelukan malaikat yang kucintai.

END


End file.
